sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Revenge in the Subway
This particular train station is enclosed, underground, and warmer by far than the blizzard outside. The chamber is long and domed in grey stone, lit from the bottoms for a dim sort of twilight. Blocks along the walls display holos of ads and announcements, weather warnings and quite a number of late trains, and railed repulsorlifts take beings from the track level to the ticket droids. The two platforms on either side of the double tracks are nearly bare, most of the citizens choosing to stay home this evening as the weather worsens. Ezkhil, precious ticket in hand, makes his way along the platform, walking stiffly. The cold has settled into his bones, and the Izin is grateful to be out of the weather, even in borrowed space. Whether he plans to use his ticket or not seems of no consequence, as the man is content to stroll and warm up after his quest for a winter cloak. From the ground level two 10 man teams charge into the station weapons at the ready position. These troops are defenitly more uniformed then the once encountered last time. They are equipped with helmets and blast vests with the letters 'CDC' stenciled onto the back. The two teams quickly clear the top floor not finding there target, "Alpha team clear" "Bravo Team Clear" is broadcast over the radios in unison as the two teams clear the room. They quickly move into a file position at the top of the stairs poised and ready to begin there assault on the subway rail platforms below them. Danik Kreldin walked into the station just a few paces behind the two teams, his uniform slightly different than the rest; it still had the same CDC insignas on it, but it was an officer's uniform. Instead of a helmet and a balacava, he was wearing a red beret. Instead of a heavy blaster rifle, he had a blaster pistol, which was still holstered. He was the "commander" of the team, the fake team at any rate; the CDC commander. He stepped ahead of the team, his eyes gazing around the station, at the innocent civilians who were obviously nervous. "Everyone! This is an emergency. Evacuate NOW, we have received information of a terrorist attack in the station. For your safety, PLEASE quietly walk to the nearest exit and leave!" Saying things like that usually got people in a panick, and since they already were quite shaken up by the arrival of the commandos, things got a bit out of hand. Still, the citizens ran to any exit they could, battling amongst themselves to get out of the station as quickly as possible. With that over, Kreldin turned to his squad leaders. "Alright..spread out and hunt him down. Check every level and turn off the tram service." The two teams stacked on opposite stairwells poised and ready to move down stand there waiting for the go code. "Alpha Team requests breach bottom floor with flashbangs and tear gas while we still hold a slight element of surprise. A civilian on the bottom floor heading up one of the staircases unaware of the situation above screams. Caught by the surprise of seeing armed men inside the station, this woman alerts other down below that something not quite right on the top floor. The announcement is easily echoed along the long length of the tunnel chamber and platforms, and Ezkhil backpedals through the initial small surge of evacuating commuters to press up against the wall between two colorful animated ads. His head is lifted to watch the upper story, eyes narrowed, before he swiftly begins trotting toward the main ways down from the top floor to the tracks. His heavy cloak is flipped aside, and a lightsaber is palmed, held at the ready as he moves. Squad leader Hellion Kracken breaks off with one of the teams and begins to scour the area for the man they're searching for. Hellion designates Bravo team to split into two groups of five and cover either side of the stairwell leading down to the platforms below. Hearing the raised voice from below, Hellion gives a nod and with that the sub-team opposite him launch their flashbangs down the stairwell. Danik unholsters his pistol, spinning it around as he does. He shoved a few civilians out of the way who were trying to make a get away, and then made his way to the stairwell to the bottom level. He looked about, trying to catch a glimpse of the Jedi, but to no avail. Danik walked by the platform above the tracks, his eyes still searching about. Nothing but civilians. Danik cursed and began to get nervous. Had he once again slipped through their fingers? Since he had yet to be found on the first or second levels, Danik decided to check the last possible location. From the tip of the platform he jumped down to the tracks down, his pistol still in hand, and he quickly got into a crouching position, aiming his pistol about in case the Jedi ambushed him. As the flashbangs are launched, the lights begin going out along the platform with small crashing sounds. Clink, clink, clink, crash, clink. Ezkhil, crouched against the wall, pauses his destruction of the lighting system to motion sharply, sending the little bang things flying further along the platform away from him, hopefully to explode with more distance between them. Danik is either ignored for the moment or unseen as he drops to the tracks a little ways from the Jedi. Seconds after Bravo team flashbangs the stairwell Alpha team is on the move. The ten-man assault team quickly races down the stairwell in an effort to clear the bottom floor. As the first man reaches the bottom of the stairwell he pivots and goes down to a knee beginning to pull rear security for the rest of the team. Two man teams from alpha begin to split and search the ground floor kicking in doors to bathrooms, utility closets and other smaller rooms over the main platform. With the departure of alpha team on to the platforms below Hellion begins issuing orders to his team, "Ok, you five stay here and cover the stairwells, detain anyone who come up the stairs." with a conformation from the five man team he takes the remaining men and heads to the control room. Again the team splits and take the either side of the door stance, Hellion tries the door, "locked!" moving back aside one of the team steps out and blasts open the lock and the door swings open. Within the next few seconds the team is within the control room and detaining the staff that are cowering there, "Everyone remain calm this should be over very shortly." Hellion informs them. Turning to another member of the squad, "OK shut the power down to the tracks, we'll not have him escaping that easily" he adds with a grin. Danik heard a familiar whine down on the tracks; the power had been shut down. The train was now inoperable. If Ezkhil was still inside the station, he was going to have a bit of trouble escaping. Then again, he was a Jedi...Danik stood up from his crouching position and began to slowly walk forward when the grenades go off close by. That was when Danik saw the Jedi, hiding further up ahead on the tracks. Tapping his comlink, he sent a message to his team. "I spotted him...tracks, bottom level. I'm moving in to engage." Danik turned off his comlink and readied his pistol, firing a shot at the ground near the Jedi, purposefully missing. But Ezkhil acts first. As the flashbangs go off and the first of Alpha team moves into a security role, the Jedi is out of his crouch and boldly advancing at speed on the team. With a snap-hiss, the lightsaber ignites with all the bright glow of the sun rising, and the Izin wastes no time taking out the first Alpha team member with a strong downstroke. Kicking the body parts aside onto the tracks, he turns then to the rest of the team just coming out of the stairwell and begins a thorough hacking through them, like a particularly aggressive gardener taking control over weeds. Being trapped in the kill zone leaves Alpha team little room to maunver. Especially against a Jedi with a light saber. Watching his comrad be sliced into and from out of no were spooks the number 2 man, "CONTACT FRONT!!! BACK BACK BACK!!!" The retreat call has little effect on the already built up momentum of the assault team's attack causing them to be piled up on the stairwell to be sliced up by the Jedi. One of the troopers drops his rifle letting it dangle from his sling to draw out a vibroknife. Wielding the weapon with skill he slashes out at the Jedi causing a nice slash across the mans midriff. The remaining 4 troopers jump off the sides of the stairwell rather then engage the Jedi in a close quarter battle. Hearing the calls go out on the comms Hellion turns to the rest of his team, "Ok, you and you stay here and make sure no-one does anything stupid, You two come with me." with that Hellion and the two remaining sub-team members sprint back to the stairwell to join the rest of their team members. "Right I want tear gas down that stairwell now!" he shouts and the team obeys. Danik could not believe what he was seeing; the Jedi wiped out a good five or so men right away. Were Imperial troops this sloppy? Danik immediately rushed to the stair well to get behind the enemy, but was forced to quickly get out of the way as he saw the tear gas grenades come down. Without a gas mask, Danik jumped out of the way to the left. When the tear gas exploded, Danik got up, grabbed onto the platform above and lifted himself up onto the platform. He looked around for the Jedi, but only saw the gas spreading closer. Cursing, Danik regrouped with Kracken's team. Ezkhil is just stepping up to the top of the stair when the grenade unleashes it's foul cloud of gas. The Jedi immediately retreats, the glow of his saber illuminating the cloud an appropriate sickly yellow. Stooping low, his eyes already breaking into watering, the Izin scrambles back briefly through the bodies, yanking up one of the dead men's mask and pressing it to his face. This was not going as cleanly as last time, and the man focuses with effort to keep his various growing pains back until he was free. The knife wielding trooper covering the stairs quickly back peddles upwards spraying the stairwell with blaster shots in an attempt to cover up his retreat. "STATUS!" He shouts over his headset obvious he has lost a bit of his composure. Down underneath the stair well the 4 troopers report in. "6 up." "7 up." "8 up." "9 up" After reporting in the troopers pop smoke to cover their retreat. It is obvious they are attempting to distance themselves from the Jedi to engage him from a longer distance. Seeing first commander Danik and the the remaning member of the other squad coming from out of the smoke cloud below Hellion issues his orders, "Right you know the drill, covering fire!" with that his teams blasters flare to life giving the team below enough time to withdraw to a safer distance. Noticing the yellow glow within the cloud he points his men to concentrate their fire in that direction. Danik knew things were going to end up the same way as yesterday. A complete disaster. How would Korolov act he had no idea. Two failures? Hopefully Commodore Stone would get the blame, and not him. This was his operation after all... Danik aimed his pistol into the cloud of gas, seeing the yellow lightsaber blade just barely. How long could the man stand to be in there, or unless he stole one of the gas masks...this was just too much. "We should consider retreating shortly; CDC will be here shortly..." The smoke deployed by the troopers from Alpha team begins to plume a thick blue smoke that begins to mix with the tear gas causing further disability. The scuffling of boots can be heard as the troopers begin to bound backwards in pairs. Two laying suppression fire, while two retreat, then switch roles. They continue this maneuver till they reach a second stairwell and hold up there aiming into the smoke but not firing, "AMMO CHECK!" shouts one of the troopers. From the sound of it, the first volley from Hellion's team scores, but it's a short-lived victory, as, again, the glow within the slowly dissipating cloud flashes, and blaster bolts come wildly back at the troopers. Unlike before, these returns have no aim, and mostly strike the ceiling. But even if it was chaos and death, Ezkhil isn't having an easy time of it. Keeping the pain of the cut in his stomach and the tear gas effects under control, the Jedi deflects the bolts a moment, before gesturing with his lightsaber, the other hand busy pressing the mask to his face. As a few bolts sizzle past him, a huge and desperate wave of Force pushes out from the unaffected cloud to slam into Hellion's men with enough force to knock them down. Danik watched as the men of Kracken's team were whisked away by Ezkhil's powers. Danik had seen it before, heck, the Jedi used it on him just yesterday. He was beginning to feel that they were just impossibly outmatched by this man. He wish they had their own Jedi. Regardless of the current situation and how bleak it all looked, Danik was not about to give up just yet. Spinning his pistol around, he performed some of his gunslinging moves before returning it to his holster. He took out his combat knife from his belt and approached the stairwell, bending down to take the gas mask off of one of the troopers who was thrown away by Ezkhil's powers. Placing the gas mask on, he went to the stairs and charged, his knife at ready, aiming to tackle the Jedi down the stairs and bring the fight to close quarters. Picking himself up, Hellion is just in time to see Commander Danik launch himself back down the stairs in what can only be described as a suicidal attack. He turns to the rest of his men, "Ok, back on your feet we've a fish to catch!" and so a little shaken, battered and bruised Hellions team heads down the stairwell following commander Danik. Muttering to himself one of the troops utters "God I hate can do commanders!", turning on him Hellion says, "Keep your comments to yourself, for now keep you mind on the job at hand." Ezkhil is still standing in the cloud, facing the group he's just shoved between him and the outside. One hand keeps his stolen mask on, the other, the lightsaber. As Danik charges up behind him, it isn't until sound actually reaches him of it, a normal mundane sense, before the Jedi realizes something is wrong. As he half turns, the Imperial is upon him, and both men go down among the fallen others. His mask is lost, but Ezkhil needs the hand as he struggles against Danik madly, trying to gain some purchase on the man's throat with his free hand. The remaining troops from Alpha Assault Team have little left in them to fight and continue their retreat to a rear stair well. The team leader shouts, "4 Coming up!" This is echoed up the stairs ensuring that forces on the ground floor don't commit any fratricide. With this move Alpha Team begins to make its exit from the building to secure an escape route. Danik struggles with the Sith, using his free hand to try to grab the Sith's arm and prevent him from choking Danik. With his knife, however, he brought it closer to the Sith's neck, trying to slice it. He knew he couldn't stay here forever, though, and he knew fighting hand-to-hand with a Dark Jedi was not the brightest idea, so he had to quickly wrap things up here. He leaned his head back slightly, and then had it come bashing down on Ezkhil, trying to head butt him to break his grip on him so he could escape. Surely, Danik's close range view of Ezkhil could be considered a little unnerving. The man is wild, between pain and the effects of the tear gas, and surely if he was possessed of the ability, the Imperial would be shredded by the fury alone. But he is not. Something does seem to be building, though, in the brief fight, and when Danik bashes his head against the Jedi, Ezkhil's grip is loosened as needed, and pain flows from points of contact, coursing through the Imperial officer's body. Hellion and his men crash down the stairs just in time to catch the last of the struggle between commander Danik and Ezkhil, moving forward slowly his men spread out and begin to close in on the downed pair. Danik's knife fell to the floor as the pain coursed through his body, engulfing him in a torrent of unspeakable pain and suffering. Danik didn't have the energy to scream out in pain. Although he was out of the Jedi's grip, he was flung backwards into the steps. He felt like his entire body exploded, and everything became blurry. Maybe it was just his gas mask fogging up. Dizzy, Danik slowly began to come to, but it was little at that; he could barely move his body. Very slowly he began to back up, sliding up the stairwell, just trying to put distance between him and the Sith. But then the pain just became ridiculous, and Danik fainted. The strike was costly, and as Ezkhil pulls himself up, first to his knees, then to his feet, it is an unsteady animal rising. An animal still with a bright blade of gold in his hand. Snarling at the three men, the Dark Jedi bursts forward in a mad dash toward freedom beyond the troopers, regardless of what gets in his way or follows him. Just when things looked like they might be over the jedi moves again, one of the team blocks his path towards the exit, but before he can fire a shot the jedi's cut him down and already mounting the stairs. Deciding enough is enough Hellion turns to the others, "I think thats enough for now, grab the bodies and lets get out of here." turning to where commander Danik lies hellion hefts him in one arm and starts back up the stairs. Putting a call out on the comms he issues the final order of the day, "All Fall back."